UN AMOR FEBRIL BASADO EN NINGUN HECHO REAL XD
by LordKukuku
Summary: UN AMOR SURGIDO A PARTIR DE...DE...¿DE UN RESFRIADO?


**UN AMOR FEBRIL **

**(BASADO EN NINGÚN HECHO REAL XD)**

He aquí una de mis primeras creaciones, se me ocurrió una vez que estuve malo. Espero que os guste.

Solo una cosa " "esto son pensamientos de los personajes.

A...A...AACHÚS!-ESTORNUDO KOCHINIRU- DIOS MIO EL TRANCAZO QUE HE PILLADO- LE COMENTA A SU AMIGO KOUZO, MIENTRAS IBAN AL INSTITUTO.

DEBERIAS IR AL MEDICO PARA QUE TE LO MIRARA, KOCHI- LE ACONSEJO KOU.

OJALA PUDIERA KOU-DIJO CON RESIGNACIÓN- PERO CON TANTO EXA...EXA...AACHUS!, EXAMEN NO TENGO TIEMPO, APARTE DE QUE LA CLINICA MÁS CERCANA, ESTÁ SIEMPRE LLENA- DIJO MIENTRAS SE SACABA UN PAÑUELO PARA SONARSE.

YA SE!-DIJO KOU- LOS ESTUDIANTES DE LA PREPARATORIA DE MEDICINA, HAN MONTADO UNA ENFERMERIA Y BUSCAN VOLUNTARIOS PARA PRACTICAR EL DIAGNOSTICO GENERAL.

¿EN SERIO? AL FIN ALGO DE SUERTE-DIJO CON ILUSIÓN- ¿Y CUANDO PODRE IR?.

PUEDES IR EN EL RECREO.

PERF...MIERDA, MI EXAMEN DE HISTORIA EMPIEZA EN EL RECREO.

(SUSURRA MUY BAJITO) SE ME ESTÁ OCURRIENDO UN PLAN DE LOS MIOS-SONRIE MALICIOSAMENTE.

QUÉ?...ACHUS!, DICES?.

QUE?... DIGO QUE YO PUEDO ACERCAR PARA PEDIRTE UNA CITA.

ME VENDRIA PERFECTO-MIRANDO A UN AULA- MIERDA! YA ESTÁ DENTRO EL PROFESOR, GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS!

DE NADA "AHORA SOLO HE DE HABLAR CON LOS DEMÁS, Y EL PLAN ESTÁ LISTO. AL FINAL ME LO AGRADECERAS Y TODO KOCHI-KUN.

-O-

DESPUES DE RECIBIR LA REGAÑUNA DE SU MAESTRO, SE SENTO EN EL ÚNICO SITIO LIBRE, Y POR ESO SE SENTO, POR QUE ERA EL ÚNICO LIBRE, YA QUE AL LADO SUYA ESTABA SENTADA LA CHICA PELIRROJA QUE HABIA CONQUISTADO SU CORAZÓN.

-ESTÁ VEZ EL MAESTRO HA SIDO MÁS BLANDO -LE DIJO REI, QUE ASÍ COMO SE LLAMABA LA CHICA.

-SI, ESTÁ VEZ SOLO ME A PUESTO UN RETRASO.

-OYE...¿A TI SE TE DA BIEN EL FRANCÉS?- SE SONROJO LEVEMENTE.

-BUENO...DIGAMOS QUE ME DEFIENDO ¿POR QUÉ?

-POR SI PODRIAS AYUDARME HOY CON FRANCÉS...ES QUE TENGO MAÑANA EXAMEN, Y HAY COSAS QUE NO COMPRENDO.

-ESTÁ TARDE... ESPERA UN MOMENTO- MIENTRAS HACIA COMO SI MIRARA UNA AGENDA MENTAL, AUNQUE EN VERDAD PENSABA- "NO ME LO PUEDO CREER QUE ELLA ELLA! TE PIDA QUE VALLAS A SU CASA, Y TU TE LO ESTES PENSANDO, PEACCIONA Y DILE QUE SI" ME PUEDO ACERCAR DE 4 A 5, QUE YO MAÑANA TENGO EXAMEN DE LENGUA Y TENGO QUE ESTUDIARME UN TEMA.

-SONRIENDOLE- VALE, TE ESPERO A ESA HORA, NO FALTES.

-NI LO DUDES

-SEÑOR UZUYAMI Y SEÑORITA AKASHI! CALLENSE O SE LLEVAN UN PARTE- BRAMO EL PROFESOR

-SI SEÑOR!-RESPONDIERON A LA VEZ

-O-

CLASE DE C.M.C., OSEA SE HORA LIBRE ANTES DEL RECREO)

-OJALA LE PUDIERA DECIR LO QUE SIENTO- LE COMENTO KOCHI A SU AMIGO Y COMPAÑERO SATOSHI.

-PUES YO NO LO ENTIENDO, SI TE GUSTA, PUES SE LO DICES Y PUNTO- DIJO DANDOLE POCA IMPORTANCIA

-CLARO, NI QUE FUERA TAN FÁCIL- DIJO CON TONO DE OFENSA- TE RECUERDO QUE TU ESTUVISTES 3 MESES DETRÁS DE TU ACTUAL NOVIA.

-MIRA A TI LO QUE TE PASA LO QUE A MI ME PASO. TODOS VEIAN QUE EL SENTIMIENTO ERA MUTUO, MENOS NOSOTROS- LE EXPLICO SATOSHI

-¿SEGURO?, ¿TÚ CREES QUE ELLA ME CORRESPONDE?Ç

-VAMOS A VER KOCHI- LE ARGUMENTO SATOSHI- REI ES UNA CHICA MUY LISTA, SOLO HAY QUE VER SUS NOTAS, Y SIEMPRE TE PIDE AYUDA PARA PASAR MÁS TIEMPO CONTIGO, ¿TÚ QUE CREES CON ESO?

-HOMBRE ASI VISTO...AAACHUS!, PERO NO SE

-KOCHI, PIENSATELO, SI TARDAS MUCHO, PUEDE CANSARSE Y OLVIDARTE, ¿TÚ QUIERES ESO?

-NO!-GRITO DEMASIADO ALTO

-MUY BIEN VISTO SÑ. UZUYAMI, NO VEIS QUE SE A EQUIVOCADO EN BLA,BLA,BLA...

-DE LA QUE TE HAS LIBRADO

-SI...ACHUS!

-Y CURATE ESE RESFRIADO-DIJO MIENTRAS LE PASABA UN PAÑUELO A KOCHI

-GRACIAS-SE SUENA-KOU ME VA HA PEDIR UNA CITA EN LA ENFERMERIA

-SUSURRANDO- AH CON QUE ESO ES LO QUE ME COMENTO KOU

-QUE?...ACHUS! DICES?

-NADA

-YA...

-AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO, KOU ME DIJO QUE PUEDES IR AL FINALIZAR LAS CLASES.

-GRACIAS-SUENA EL TIMBRE DE CAMBIO DE CLASES- ME VOY AL EXAMEN, DESEAME SUERTE.

-SUERTE "QUE BIEN MARCHA EL PLAN DE KOU"

-O-

CLASE DONDE HAN MONTADO LA ENFERMERIA DOS ALUMNAS ESTÁN HABLANDO MIENTRAS LIMPIAN UN POCO

-ASI QUE ALGUIEN VA A VENIR AHORA

-SI Y NO LO PODEMOS DECIR QUE NO REI, AL FIN Y AL CABO, TÚ ERES LA QUE MENOS HAS PRACTICADO-ARGUMENTA SU COMPAÑERA

-EN FIN!,¿PERO PORQUE TE TIENES QUE IR TAN PRONTO HOY, RIKA?

-PORQUE HE DE IR A RECOGER UNOS PARIENTES AL AEROPUERTO-HABLANDO BAJITO-MENUDA SORPRESA TE VAS A LLEVAR

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

-EH! NADA NADA-ENTONCES RECIBE UN TOQUE DE KOU, SEÑAL DE PUESTA EN MARCHA DEL PLAN- ME TENGO QUE IR YA, HASTA MAÑANA!

-ADIOS

EN CUANTO CIERRA LA PUERTA, SE SIENTA EN LA MESA CENTRAL A ESPERAR AL "PACIENTE"

-"ESPERO NO TARDAR MUCHO, YA QUE TENGO UNA CITA CON KOCHI-KUN, SOLO DE ESTUDIO...OJALA DIERA EL PASO, SI SIGUE ASI...NO SE...-.-"

DERREPENTE SE ESCUCHAN PASOS Y TOS

-"AHI DEBE LLEGAR...EN FIN"-ENTONCES SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIJE A LA PUERTA, Y CUANDO LA VA A ABRIR, ESTÁ LA ABRE ANTES EL PACIENTE Y LOS DOS SE QUEDAN MIRANDOSE NERVIOSOS Y SIN SABER BIEN QUE HACER, YA QUE, DELANTE DE CADA UNO ESTABA LA PERSONA AMADA DE CADA UNO.

-A...ADELANTE...-DIJO MUY SONROJANDA REI

-GRA...GRACIA...A...AACHUS!

KOCHI ENTRA Y SE SIENTA EN LA CAMILLA, EN CAMBIO REI SE PONE UNA BATA BLANCA Y COGE UN ESTETOSCOPIO

-¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAS ASI KOCHI-KUN?

-PUES...UNAS 2 SEMA...SEMA...AACHUS!...SEMANAS

-YA VEO, ¿QUE TE HAS TOMADO?

-CADA 8 HORAS UN SOBRE DE NETROKEN, PERO NO MEJORO

-BUENO...ESTO...QUITATE LA PARTE DE ARRIBA-DIJO MUY SONROJADA

-ENSEGUIDA

-"VENGA TRANQUILIZATE...LO HAS HECHO MUCHAS VECES...PERO NO CON ÉL..."

-¿REI?

-¿QUÉ?

-NADA, QUE LLEVO DESCAMISADO UN RATO Y ESTOY EMPEZANDO A COGER...COGER...AACHUS!...FRÍO

-PERDÓN-Y EMPEZO A EXPLORARLO COMO LE HABIAN ENSEÑADO: 1º PECHO, 2º ABDOMEN Y POR ÚLTIMO LA ESPALDA, PERO AL LLEGAR AHI, LE DIERON MUCHAS GANAS DE ABRAZARLO, Y COINCIDIO ESE DESEO CON QUE EL CORAZÓN TOMO EL RELEVO AL CEREBRO, Y LE ABRAZO

-¿QUÉ...QUÉ HACES?

-¿QUÉ?-AL DARSE CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO SE SEPARO DE ÉL Y SE PUSO SUPER COROLADA-ESTABA PRACTICANDO LA TÉCNICA DE...DE...DE SCHOPENHAUER!

-AH, SOLO UNA TÉCNICA-DIJO CON VOZ TRISTE

-TIENES UN RESFRIADO MUY FUERTE, DEBES SEGUIR TOMANDO NETROKREN, PERO CADA 4 HORAS

-ENTENDIDO-MIENTRAS RECOGIA SUS COSAS PENSABA-"VAMOS HAZLO, NO TENDRAS OTRA OPORTUNIDAD IGUAL, YA SE" REI

-¿SI?

-YO ME SE OTRA TÉCNICA

-¿ASI, CUAL?

-MEJOR TE LO APUNTO, POR QUE NO SE SI LO VAS A ENTENDER SI TE LO EXPLICO. ¿ME DEJAS PAPEL Y BOLI?

-AQUI TIENES

DESPUES DE UN RATO ESCRIBIENDO LE DA EL PAPEL CON LA MANO TEMBLANDO.

ELLA LO LEE MUY EMOCIONADA PUES HABIA ESCRITO:

1º-POSICIONATE LO MÁS CERCA POSIBLE DEL PACIENTE

2º-JUNTAD LOS LABIOS

3º-CIERRA LOS OJOS Y CONCENTRATE EN SUS PULSACIONES Y RESPIRACIÓN

-PD: ¿TE GUSTARIA PRACTICARLO CONMIGO?

-"NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, AL FIN PASO"-Y LO MIRO CON ALGUNAS LÁGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS

-¿QUE TE HA...-REI LE INTERRUMPE CON LA TÉCNICA DE VALENTÍN

-O-

RECESO DE 1ª HORA, EN EL PASILLO SE VEN KOCHI Y REI PRACTICANDO LA TÉCNICA DE VALENTÍN

-QUE FELIZ SOY, AL FIN TE TENGO ENTRE MIS BRAZOS-DIJO KOCHI MIRANDO A REI- Y PORFIN ME HE QUITADO EL RESFRIADO DE ENCIMA

-SI, PORQUE...ACHÍS!...ME LO PEGASTE AYER A MI-DIJO HACIENDOSE LA ENFADADA

-¿SEGURO?, AVER QUE TE VOY A REALIZAR LA TECNICA DE VALENTÍN PARA ESTAR SEGUROS

-ESTÁ BIEN...-Y SUS LABIOS SE JUNTARÓN EN UN BESO CAPAZ DE DERRETIR UN GLACIAR

Hasta la historia, dependiendo de como resulte este me planteare subir la 2ª parte.

PD: ya que has llagado hasta aquí que te cuesta dejar un review


End file.
